Yugo the Wolf
Yugo is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. He is the series' main protagonist. Affiliation Alice - Friend and Love Interest Kenji - Adopted Brother Gado - Family Friend Jenny - close friend Shina - Friend Nagi - Friend Uranus - Friend Greg - Chased After Yugo Reiji - Rival/Enemy Busuzima - Enemy Xion - Enemy History Bloody Roar Yugo was the son of the mercenary, Yuji. One day he is informed that his father has been killed while out at war. Yugo starts to doubt the circumstances of his father's death and decides to investigate it himself. It's at this point he comes to learn that he is a Zoanthrope and that his father was involved in a conspiracy with a multinational corporation called Tylon. To find out the secrets behind Tylon and to find out what actually happened to his father, he sets out against the evil company. Bloody Roar 2 After the fall of Tylon, Yugo hides his Zoanthropy and takes up a career as a boxer. He is not truly alone, as he took under his wing a boy he found during the destruction of Tylon. The boy had no memories and nobody to take care of him, so Yugo took it upon himself to adopt him as his brother and named him Kenji. One day, five years after the incident with Tylon, Kenji is mysteriously abducted by a strange person. He assumes this is a sign that Tylon might be resurfacing and decides to fight back and rescue his younger brother. Bloody Roar 3 Yugo becomes the leader of an NGO (Non-Government Organisation) called the W.O.C. (World of Co-Existence). Their goal is to build a bright future for both humans and Zoanthropes alike. But a mark known as the 'XGC' appears on his body. The 'XGC' will eventually end his life and end the lives of others who are afflicted if he doesn't find out how to stop it. He sets out to uncover the truth. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme A representative of the Zoanthrope tournament visits Yugo. Prior to his visit, a group of men and a woman had attacked Yugo as part of a test to show the representative his legendary skills. Yugo had worked out for himself who they were working for. The man gives him an invitation to the tournament. Yugo accepts, wanting to learn more of the 'bad' activities going on behind the scenes. Bloody Roar 4 Yugo has been racking his brains over the violence occurring. While out investigating the incidents he heard rumors of a 'Black Shadow'. Also, that the name of this 'Black Shadow' was Nagi. This name he'd heard before. He was sure she had been a victim during the incident with the XGC a year before and was still in a hospital somewhere. In order to learn the truth, Yugo sets out on a journey. Personality Yugo is like most heroes. Strong, brave and virtuous. Even so, he isn't the brightest of people and doesn't always think before he acts. (Even though he is in such an important position, he seems to get by with his strength and relying on the brains of his brother and others.) Casually, Yugo is a joker and likes to enjoy life and a good fight. On the outside he's a tough action hero, inside he has a gentle heart and cares a lot for his friends. That's usually why he takes a lot of risks. Beast Drives Spiral Fang Being directly in front of the opponent and successfully connecting the move while in wolf form, Yugo initiates a series of kicks and punches. The drive finishes off with the foe being grabbed between teeth, being rocketed upwards and finally being spiraled down to the ground with tremendous force. The damage inflicted by this attack can subtract about half of the life gauge from the opponent. Appears in Bloody Roar 2 onwards. King of Breaker When Yugo, in wolf form, is in front of the opponent, initiates this attack, and the attack connects, Yugo performs a series of punches able to "break through" a foe's block. Yugo violently punches the opponent in a stream of hits for a time and finishes the attack off with a fiery punch that throws the opponent straight up into the air. The attack can take about 100 hit points out of the life gauge of an opponent. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. Bloody Roar Primal Fury/Extreme Ability Plus' - Any Cancel A: Ability to cancel any attack. - Consecutive Hits: When an opponent takes a hit, and steps back, it becomes easier to land combos successfully. Endings Bloody Roar Yugo and Gado break through into a hidden lab in the Tylon building. There are many large cylinders lining the room with test subjects inside. Yugo cannot find his father, and by Gado's reaction, he can tell that Tylon had already killed his father. He at least now knew the truth of how his father died. Standing over a makeshift grave a top a hill, he vows never to let it be over. Bloody Roar 2 After Gado's defeat, he convinces Yugo he is the perfect candidate for the position as the leader of a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes. That it's his generation that will make a difference. Along with his brother, Yugo sets out as the new leader of a group that sets out to pave their way to a bright future. Bloody Roar 3 Upon Xion's defeat, Yugo sets about destroying the tabula so that the XGC mark will disappear from the bodies of the Zoanthropes. Now the ordeal is over, he returns home to be happily greeted by his brother and friends - especially Alice, who lets him know how much she misses him as she leaps at him with a hug. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Cronos is on his knees, obviously in pain from his defeat. He then begins to glow, a greater power emanating from within. Yugo tells him to get up. He doesn't believe the fight is yet over. Red beams of light pierce through the darkness. He looks over his shoulder as Gado enters the lab with armed forces. Yugo thanks him but says he can handle things. He steps up to Cronos, who looks up at him breathlessly. A soldier cocks a gun but Gado raises a hand to indicate he should wait patiently. Yugo and Cronos stare eye to eye before abruptly squaring off. Later, Yugo overlooks the palace atop his motorcycle. He smiles to himself before revving the engine and riding off into the sunset. Bloody Roar 4 As Mana reseals the dragon, she verbally supports his assumption of the dragon's power causing the earthquakes and violence. She makes a final call and the seal is complete. Mana thanks Yugo for his help in the resealing. He asks what the connection was with the Unborn. She explains to him that the dragon was created by the life force of the planet itself with a purpose to protect the world and rid it of evil beings and beings that threatened to harm the world. He asks if it was the dragon that was holding back the Unborn all that time ago? She confirms this. It confuses him why Nagi has become loyal to the Unborn. Mana informs him of her powers being a copy of the Unborn's, though unfortunately along with the powers the spirit was copied as well. He understands that she was taken over. Proudly, he exclaims he must be pretty strong to have defeated such a strong dragon. She's quick to inform him that the seal wasn't fully broken, so that was only some of its power he experienced. She looks mournfully, admitting if the seal had completely broken off then she wouldn't have been strong enough to stop the dragon. Yugo takes in what she says, and tells her he wants to fight a dragon with full strength one day. Horrified, Mana tells him he can't. Yugo starts to laugh, admitting that he was only joking and not to look so scared. Somewhat relieved, she scolds him for his joke. At that moment, Ryoho begins to make sounds indicating he is starting to stir. Yugo points out the 'old man' is waking up. Mana gives Ryoho a happy good morning as he sits up, asking if he slept well. Grumbling groggily, he mutters that he guesses so. Gallery Image:Yugo.jpg|Yugo from Bloody Roar Image:YugoDesignBR.jpg|Yugo Design from Bloody Roar Image:YugoHumanBR.jpg|Yugo Human Form from Bloody Roar Image:YugoAnimalBR.jpg|Yugo Animal Form from Bloody Roar Image:YugoHumanBR2.jpg|Yugo Human Form from Bloody Roar 2 Image:YugoHumanBR3.jpg|Yugo Human Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:YugoAnimalBR3.jpg|Yugo Animal Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:YugoHumanPortraitBRX.jpg|Yugo Human Portrait from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:YugoAnimalPortraitBRX.jpg|Yugo Animal Portrait from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:YugoHumanBRX.jpg|Yugo Human Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:YugoAnimalBRX.jpg|Yugo Animal Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:Yugo1.jpg|Yugo Artwork Category:Characters